La casuistique selon Bingley
by QuietSev
Summary: Petit One-shot polisson...


LA CASUISTIQUE SELON BINGLEY

Ou la guéguerre avec Jane

Mr Bingley se considérait comme un homme heureux et sans doute l'était-il…

Il était d'un heureux caractère et surtout heureusement riche. Qu'il fût un beau garçon et qu'il fût un parfait gentleman, étaient certes d'agréables qualités, mais qui s'avéraient moins indispensables que les premières.

D'aucun pouvait dire que Miss Jane Bennet était l'épouse idéale pour un si charmant garçon, mais malheureusement elle manquait d'argent et de bonnes relations familiales…

Toutefois elle était ravissante, douce, bien élevée et très docile. Que demander de plus d'une gentille petite femme ?

L'apparente docilité de la jeune Mrs Bingley avait cependant certaines limites que son nouvel époux n'allait pas tarder à découvrir… Certaines de ces limites avaient pour cadre la chambre à coucher.

Là commençaient les problèmes de ce brave Bingley…

Derrière cette façade de garçon tout juste fait homme, se cachait une libido gaillarde qui entendait bien profiter des plaisirs de la couche conjugale. Ce torrent de ferveur amoureuse ne manqua pas de se heurter à la pudeur native de la novice épousée qui n'en demandait certainement pas tant.

La nuit de noce fut un grand choc pour Jane Bingley.

Ce n'était pas les quelques conseils disparates de Madame Sa Mère, étonnamment embarrassée, les sottises proférées par une Tante Phillips cramoisie et les pudiques recommandations d'une Tante Gardiner bien intentionnée, qui pouvaient la préparer à la réalité de la chose…

Cette nuit de noce fut une déception pour Charles Bingley.

Quelques conversations pittoresques lui avaient donné des idées quant à la manière d'initier une innocente néophyte aux délices de l'amour charnel…

Mais pour l'une des rares fois dans son existence, Mr Bingley se déclara malheureux…

Sans être prude, Dieu Merci, son ange se montrait récalcitrant face aux vertiges de l'amour.

Après moult prévenances tendresses et douceurs, leur mariage fut cependant consommé. Certains diraient que le jeune marié n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais le gaillard avait des ambitions...

Que son épouse trouva la chose aussi délicieuse que lui et qu'enfin elle accepta…de se montrer dévêtue.

« Je veux voir ma femme toute nue » pensa Bingley le troisième soir de sa lune de miel. « Point de chandelles éteintes ni de courtepointe tirée, et surtout pas de chemises de nuit. »

Ces résolutions prises, l'époux attendit sa moitié de pied ferme.

La voyant surgir de son cabinet de toilette dans sa chemise de nuit bien sage, la dentelle jusqu'au cou, il lui demanda : « N'avez-vous pas chaud, ma bien-aimée ? »

Pour ne pas avoir l'esprit aussi vif que sa sœur Lizzy, Jane avait une solide intelligence et celle-ci lui disait fort bien où son mari, au demeurant pas très subtil, voulait en venir…

« Je vous en prie, Charles, ce serait très inconvenant… Je ne puis accepter ce que tu me demandes, cela serait indécent. » Reprit-elle plus doucement.

D'un geste gracieux elle grimpa sur le lit, et une fois installée sous ses couvertures, elle commença à souffler les chandelles. Son mari attendit tranquillement, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu éteint la dernière chandelle, dans la semi-obscurité complice, il lui dit :

« Ne sommes-nous pas des êtres de raison, toi et moi ? N'est-il pas judicieux de jauger les choses par les faits et de comparer ensuite les arguments des partis en présence ? »

Bingley tentait de se rappeler ses cours de philosophie d'Eton et de Cambridge. Il détestait cette discipline mais pour cette fois, elle lui parut merveilleusement utile. Son épouse écarquilla les yeux, tout à sa surprise.

« - Je ne te suis pas. Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« - Si par mon argumentation, je te prouve qu'il n'y a rien d'indécent en l'affaire, laisseras-tu en paix ces bougeoirs et ces chandeliers ?... »

Méfiante, la jeune femme n'eut pourtant d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à contrecœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de contrarier encore une fois son bien-aimé Charles. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se mette au lit et qu'il commence quelque discours hermétique. Il n'en fut rien...

Pour dire le vrai, Bingley se lança dans une offensive de charme.

Il embrassa son épouse avec toute la passion fougueuse du jeune marié et la câlina tendrement par dessus sa chemise de nuit.

Jane était en terrain connu et se détendit, soulagée. C'est alors que son cher et tendre passa pour de bon à l'attaque. Ce surcroit de passion la laissa pantelante et totalement stupéfaite.

Un téton suçoté à travers le linon de sa chemise lui donna des frissons ; des lèvres sur ses seins nus la menèrent au pinacle.

La bataille était gagnée mais il fallait à Bingley remporter la guerre.

Laissant sa femme, l'œil embrumé de plaisir, ramener machinalement les pans de sa chemise sur son buste dénudé, il se glissa entre les draps et s'attaqua sans autre forme de procès aux confins les plus sacrés du pays Jane, qui sortit brutalement de sa langoureuse torpeur.

En proie à l'ahurissement le plus total, elle souleva les draps et couvertures pour regarder à la lueur du feu son mari lui sourire de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre sa riposte diabolique.

Elle essaya vainement d'empêcher cette chose inconcevable, très inconvenante et insupportablement délicieuse, mais en vain.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'abandonner à l'extase…

Bingley contemplait son ouvrage avec satisfaction. Il était un brillant stratège, n'est-il pas ?

À présent, il pouvait donner le coup de grâce.

« - Réfléchissons… Nous sommes dans une quasi-obscurité et vous avez encore votre chemise de nuit.

Pourtant nous venons, vous en conviendrez, de faire quelque chose de très inconvenant…

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que Hurst doit faire à ma sœur, soit dit en passant et… »

« - Charles, cela suffit !... Je vous en prie… »

« -Tu me pries de quoi, ma douce ? De recommencer ? »

Jane devint écarlate et ne répondit pas.

Le cher mari, toujours aussi content de lui, reprit :

« - Tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que nous pouvons faire des choses inconvenantes en étant convenables… Nous pouvons donc, par opposition, faire des choses convenables en étant inconvenants… N'ai-je pas raison ?... Acceptes-tu ta défaite ? Es-tu prête à signer ta reddition ? »

Il saisit les pans de sa chemise de nuit qu'il lui avait retroussée tantôt.

« - Je veux bien que nous accomplissions le devoir conjugal sans vêtements. Mais promets-moi que ce genre…d'arguments spécieux ne reviendra plus… »

« - Veux-tu vraiment que je t'en fasse la promesse ?

La jeune femme vira du cramoisi au pourpre… Bingley éclata de rire.

« Nous serons sages mais ce serait dommage de ne pas s'amuser plus souvent… »

Il n'est nul besoin de préciser que la nuit se poursuivit joyeusement pour la plus grande félicité de nos tourtereaux…

Gageons que Mrs Jane Bingley eut bien des occasions de rougir et que Mr Charles Bingley put se déclarer le plus honnêtement du monde le plus heureux des hommes.


End file.
